Amores imposibles
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: La guerra ha explotado. El amor es lo último que hay que perder.


¡Hola! Les dejó este one-short como parte de un reto del Drinnyfest. Está inspirado en la canción ET de Katy Perry.

Espero que les guste!

**Amores Imposibles**

El bosque prohibido siempre había estado ahí, con su imponente belleza y su oscuridad encantadora, envolvente, susurrante, maquiavélica, preciosa y perfecta. Los robustos pinos, firmes hayas, frondoso sicómoros, elegantes tejos y omnipresentes robles lo decoraban de manera espectral, celando furtivamente los distintos arroyos cristalinos, caminos destruidos, y criaturas maravillosas pero a la vez espectrales y destructivas que ahí residían. Los senderos estaban destruidos, no parecían haber sido utilizados en algún momento por personas si no más bien, simulaban haber sido creados especialmente para las distintas alimañas que los rondaban y llamaban "su hogar". Mientras más te adentrabas en el bosque las cosas se ponían peor, las entidades desconocidas eran más salvajes y no diferenciaban en lo absoluto de lo que podía ser un "amigo/compañero" a una rica cena, un bocadillo, un majar deleitante.

Era invierno, una densa capa de nieve cubría cada hoja de los árboles creando un ambiente mágico pero a la vez sombrío y aterrador a causa de las extrañas siluetas que se lograban proyectar a través de la trinchera albina con los pocos rayos de sol debilitado por el invierno. A medida en que pasaban lentamente las horas, el bosque se volvía más y más tenebroso. Las sombras se volvían espectrales y simulaban extrañas cosas que realmente no estaban ahí, logrando confundirte de un momento a otro, haciendo que tu cerebro te jugara una mala pasada, interceptando tu visión de la realidad para tele transportarte a un lugar donde no podías guiarte por tus sentidos ya que estos eran fácilmente engañados. Las cosas más peligrosas se volvían inofensivas a la vista, los sonidos más aterradores se confundían con el rumor de algún riachuelo escondido en las profundidades. La noche cayó duramente, como una roca contra el bosque y más aun contra el castillo, donde una beligerante batalla empezaba a echar frutos malignos contra los estudiantes y los profesores. Las maldiciones imperdonables volaban de un extremo a otro, de una torre a otra. El cielo centellaba como si miles de fuegos artificiales se hubieran encendido al mismo tiempo, todos decorando una extraña y tenebrosa marca que comenzaba a perfilarse entre las nubes y la luna llena.

**Mi amor por ti empezó tan pequeño como una diminuta mota de algodón de azúcar color fresa en mi mesa de noche; tranquilo y solemne. Un mes más tarde, repentinamente; la pequeña mota se había extendido por toda mi habitación, creando una atmosfera rosada y empalagosa que me hacia vivir en un estado dulce de lunes a domingo. Molestaba bastante a mis compañeras de habitación, ellas nunca se habían enamorado, nunca habían vivido su sueño hecho realidad, jamás habían sentido la adrenalina correr por sus venas al sentir que la persona a la que amas esta avanzando por el pasillo en dirección tuya listo para besarte detrás de una de las armaduras cuidando celosamente que nadie apareciera. Amantes furtivos, clandestinos, tortuosos, melancólicos, extraños. Parecía que no fuéramos del mismo mundo, que nuestras amistades se comunicaba en distintos idiomas, que nunca iban a llegar a comprenderse entre ellas. Parecía que éramos los únicos con la capacidad de entender el idioma del otro. Sentía que estábamos conectados a tal nivel que me daba cuenta de lo que pensabas con solo mirarte a los ojos, nos pasábamos horas tan solo observando el rostro del otro sin decir palabra alguna. **

**Empezó extrañamente. "Pobretona, sal de mi vista" habías murmurado. Mi carácter es fuerte y duro como un caramelo de centro liquido, exactamente igual, mientras más cerca al centro estés más blanda y dulce me convierto. Tú empezó como cualquier otro, muy superficial, para después irse adentrando en mi, conociendo cada rincón de mi vida. "Hurón asqueroso, sal de mi vista" Debo aceptarlo, no es mi mejor respuesta, ni la más creativa. **

Una pelirroja ondeaba su capa al viento mientras corría por los terrenos del colegio. Tenía el rostro manchado por sangre que no parecía ser suya, las cosas dentro del castillo no estaban del todo bien. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban y deslizaban junto con la sangre color bermellón por su cuello, manchando también su uniforme. Corría a más no poder, llegando rápidamente a la cabaña del guardabosques la cual ahora ardía fervientemente cual hoguera de un ritual pagano. Intentaba no tropezarse, no estaba segura de que la persiguieran, pero no quería confirmarlo en carne propia. Le dolían las piernas, al adentrarse en el bosque prohibido podría sentarse y descansar un momento. Ginny empezó a luchar con las primeras raíces de los arboles más periféricos, pero ganó la batalla y siguió penetrando el boscaje ganándose arañones en las pantorrillas y los muslos. Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta, a punto de salírsele por la boca o tal vez por los orificios nasales. Sus ojos visualizaban entrecortadamente los arboles que se encontraba frente a ella, intentaba con estrellarse contra uno pero una herida sangrante en la frente le impedía ver bien. Corría, corría sin más, intentando no morir, adentrándose cada vez más en la zona de peligro o tal vez dando un paso hacia la fantasía infinita.

**Hipnotizante. Eso es. Hace unos días me preguntaste cual era la mejor palabra para describirte y es esa. Hipnotizante, cuando te veo siento que no importaría que fueras el mismísimo diablo; término muggle, déjame ser, o un ángel; Malfoy, cierra la boca, no me importaría que fueras un vampiro, o un hombre lobo… cada vez que me tocas, es magnético, irreal, es como si flotara. Haces que mi cuerpo se derrita como un helado, mis piernas no reaccionan y mis rodillas flanquean. No se si yo cause el mismo tipo de reacciones en ti, espero que por lo menos haga que tu corazón lata de manera exagerada, que tu respiración falle y que una sonrisa emerja en un rostro cuando piensas en mi. Cuando yo pienso en ti me pasa todo eso y más, empiezan a surgir extrañas sensaciones que ni yo me creía capaz de sentir, mi imaginación comienza a volar y me sonrojo. No tengo pensamientos aptos para niños, tengo algunos de esos que a ti te gustan. **

Una emboscada era lo único que Ginevra necesitaba, intentó defenderse pero fue prácticamente imposible, los mortifagos la superaban en número y evidentemente en conocimiento de batalla. Logró desarmar a algunos, pero cada vez aparecían más y más, no tenía ni idea de donde salían. Quedó inmersa en un mar de mortifagos que a diestra y siniestra le lanzaban cuando maleficio se les venía a la mente incluyendo algunos maleficios imperdonables (extrañamente ningún avada kedavra). Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor en el piso, su espalda se arqueaba de maneras infrahumanas y de su boca salían los quejidos más lastimeros y sórdidos jamás escuchados. Ya no aguantaba más y sintió como la vida se le iba de las manos como si de un listón de seda se tratase, quería atraparlo, pero de resbalaba con elegancia por sus dedos. Y así se dejó ir…

**No vivimos para amar, Draco, estamos vivos por que podemos amar. El amor nos hace humanos. **

El mundo se movía a su alrededor, se sentía apresada en algo que parecía ser una bolsa de tela maloliente que avanzaba bastante rápido. No podía, o tal vez simplemente no quería abrir los ojos y sentía una opresión en el pecho, tan fuerte que le estaba dificultando notablemente respirar, objetos parecían pasar por delante suyo con gran rapidez. Apretó los parpados lo más que pudo, comenzó a ver burbujas danzando y de pronto comenzaron a aparecer imágenes extrañas creadas con estas burbujas imaginarias. No podía haber permanecido mucho tiempo desmayada, no podía estar fuera de los terrenos del colegio, debía seguir dentro del bosque prohibido… ¿o tal vez no?

**Tú, aunque no lo sientas, eres tan humano como yo, y todo gracias al amor. **

Todas las extrañas imágenes explotaron cuando se cuerpo salió expulsado de la bolsa y se estrelló contra el piso húmedo de un lugar al parecer desconocido, definitivamente no estaba en el bosque, si de por si le dolía en extremo el cuerpo, gracias a la caída esto se había incrementado un poco. Su uniforme comenzó a mojarse y a pegarse a su delicado cuerpo, el olor era nauseabundo y aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Empezó a escuchar unas voces que susurraban cosas que no entendía.

-El señor oscuro quiere matar a todos los traidores el mismo. – Logró captar.

Una puerta se cerró estrepitosamente y todo se volvió gélido. Se encontraba tirada en el piso con los ojos aun cerrados, se sentía incapaz de abrirlos. En algún momento debía abrirlos.

**El amor nos eleva.**

Y, efectivamente, se abrieron. No hubo una luz que impactara contra sus pupilas, oscuridad total. Volteó el rostro para ver si lograba observar algo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad absoluta, pero antes de que pudiera analizar si había alguien más, una luz blanca se prendió de repente cegándola casi completamente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que la luz blanca dejó de cegarla. Se sentó en el piso y su falda comenzó a mojarse, el piso era de cemento sin ningún tipo de acabado, justo debajo de ella había un gran charco de lo que supuso que era agua, pero de color verde musgoso. Se levantó rápidamente asqueada e intentó limpiarse un poco sin ningún tipo de resultado. Levantó la mirada, emitió un débil y casi inaudible grito y retrocedió lentamente hasta chocarse contra una pared pegajosa. Intentó encontrar su varita en alguna parte de la cintura de la falda del uniforme que llevaba puesta, pero evidentemente se la habían quitado.

**Nos hace fuertes.**

Era un lugar desagradable en todos los sentidos que pudieran existir, un ambiente húmedo y decrepito. El piso no solo tenía un charco de agua, en algunas partes el agua llegaba a los dos centímetros de alto y había otros charcos que se formaban de algunas goteras del techo. Las paredes eran de piedras mal encajadas de color gris pero también "decoradas" con algo de musgo. En una de las esquinas del techo crecía una enredadera envuelta en musgo que llegaba hasta un poco antes de la mitad de una pared, la cual tenía una puerta de madera mal encajada en el marco, un ladrillo impedía que esta se abriera. Revisó que había adentro y solo encontró un baño maloliente.

**Nunca olvidaré que fuimos dos "extraños" que se "conocieron" por accidente, en un lugar al que solo volverían si estuvieran flotando (Coloco extraños y conocieron entre comillas porque nunca fuimos extraños y nos conocíamos desde tiempos inmemorables, pero de una forma superficial y detestable). Me conquistaste con un querer inigualable, uno jamás pronunciado. Decías querer correr conmigo, correr sin más, disfrutando cada nueva pisada, cada nuevo sentimiento, cada nuevo paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Querías poder contemplar el cielo a mí lado, concentrándose en cada pequeño cambio de las nubes o del sol. Querías que durante solo un momento existieran únicamente nuestras inspiraciones y exhalaciones, inspiro y exhalo… una realidad tan simple pero a la vez rodeada de magia y color que centellaba con el último rayo de luna. Querías por mi dejarlo todo atrás ¡Adiós apellidos! ¡Adiós nombres! ¡Adiós casas y colores! No estaba segura de que hablaras en serio en un principio, no quería pensar que solo lo decías para acostarse conmigo o conseguir unos besos extras… Mi conciencia había sido expulsada de mi cerebro, habías logrado hipnotizarme a tan grado que podrías haberme pedido que saltara desde la torre de astronomía y probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Sabía que eras peligroso, me lo habían dicho todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a prácticamente todos los alumnos de mi casa, incluyendo los menores, me decían que tu veneno ponzoñoso iba a matare, carcomerme desde lo más interno y a destruirme. Era increíble la forma en la que los chismes se propagaban en el colegio, pero ellos no te conocían como yo había logrado hacerlo… Tú no eras solo una persona, eras varias dentro de un gran todo, eras como un cumulo de emociones y sensaciones introducidas en un pequeño frasco de cristal que al apenas introducir una más explotaría. Yo te hice explotar, introduje el amor en ti. **

**Después de varios incidentes parecidos, de malos tratos e insultos, de miradas asqueadas y sobresaltos indeterminados nos encontramos en el bosque prohibido sin que ninguno lo planeara. Dos extraños en un lugar al que nunca volverían juntos, a menos de que estuviéramos flotando, te ríes de mí cada vez que digo flotando, crees que esa palabra es divertida ¿no? No te rías Malfoy, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo. Las cosas surgieron de manera espontanea, demasiado para mi gusto. Me besaste y yo no pude negarme, ¿Cómo iba a negarme al príncipe de Slytherin? **

Estaba completamente sola. Su garganta se secó completamente, su respiración se entrecortó ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Corrió desesperada hacia la puerta que era cerrada por el ladrillo. La abrió lo más rápido que pudo esperando que fuera la salida. Era un baño igual de desagradable que en reclusorio en el cual se encontraba recientemente atrapada. Alejó la mirada del mugriento inodoro y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. Observó detenidamente el cuarto y encontró otra puerta, pero esta era de hierro y se veía muy bien cerrada y sin ganas de abrirse. Corrió desesperada hacia la puerta, sus pies descalzos se mojaron con la desagradable agua musgosa, jaló con todas sus fuerzas el picaporte pero fue en vano. Estaba encerrada.

**Esos ojos…**

Miró sus pies y se extrañó. Apenas había notado que estaba descalza, ¿Dónde estaban sus zapatos?

Intentó gritar pero de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido, su rostro comenzó a transformarse en millones de muecas de pánico a la vez, tenía ganas de explotar, de arrancarse de un tirón todo el cabello y seguir con la piel hasta llegar al cráneo. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo al costado de la puerta de hierro con la mirada perdida, sentía que moría en vida.

**Esos labios…**

– Malditos mortifagos. Maldito Draco Malfoy – Logró pronunciar a duras penas, los odiaba. Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas, el olor que el recinto emanaba comenzaba a darle nauseas y a marearla, no iba a soportar estar mucho tiempo encerrada ahí.

De pronto la puerta de hierro donde había estado anteriormente sentada se abrió lentamente sin ningún tipo de sonido, todo se quedó en silencio, tan calmado y silencioso que Ginny podía escuchar una gota que caía con un espacio de tres segundos de intermedio entre gota y gota. Una luz cegadora le impidió ver al mortifago pero, notó que había lanzando al piso a alguien que gemía débilmente.

**Esa sonrisa…**

-La escoria debe estar junta. – Murmuró una mujer, parecía ser Bellatrix al extraño bulto, inmediatamente después cerró la pesada puerta tras una estridente risa característica. Ginny se quedó petrificada. ¿Sería alguno de sus amigos? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Tal vez Hermione, o su hermano? No quería verlo, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose nuevamente a la oscuridad cuando escuchó un débil gemido que al parecer intentaba murmurar su nombre, si pupilas se dilataron y su mandíbula cayó estrepitosamente.

-¿Draco? – Murmuró entrecortadamente, todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo a causa del batallón de maldiciones que su cuerpo había recibido se disipó.

**Realmente, como negársete. Eres como una de esas estatuas de mármol tallado. Siempre te ríes cuando empiezo a admirarte, cuando empiezo a decirte cosas lindas, me has dicho muchas veces que nadie nunca te había señalado de esta forma tus encantos físicos. Pues bien, estas con una Weasley, somos extraños y simples, decimos las cosas de frente. Eres perfecto ¡Maldita sea! Y pensar que te odiaba, ¿Cómo se puede odiar algo tan hermoso? Me gusta acariciar tu rostro, es suave. Tan hermoso que te convertías en peligroso, como esas plantas carnívoras que son hermosas pero carnívoras a fin de cuentas ¿Ángel o demonio? Si hubieras sido venenoso no me hubiera importado que me infectaras con el veneno al besarme, un beso tuyo, nada se compara. ¿Y has visto tus ojos? Son como dos umbrales de hielo, son increíbles y aun más increíble es el color que toman los días soleados, nunca te lo he dicho, pero llegan a ponerse celestes, un celeste clarísimo, tranquilo y pasivo. Nada fiero como el gris metálico normal. Pero igual, ese gris es excitante, es atemorizante. Esa vez que estábamos en el bosque, eran cerca de las 2 creo y no había ni un alma en los terrenos ¿Quién pasea por los terrenos a las dos de la mañana? Me miraste tan intensamente que sentí que me desvestías con solo mirarme. Salí del trance solo cuando realmente lo estabas haciendo. **

Ginny se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo tendido frente a ella. Draco estaba destruido, su ropa había sido rasgada y manchada con su propia sangre, su pecho tenía, sobre las cicatrices del sectumsempra, nuevas heridas abiertas, de donde brotaba sangre lentamente. Sus brazos también tenían heridas y sangre por montones. Su rostro no se quedaba atrás, tenía una ceja rota y el labio tampoco se veía nada bien, varios cortes en las mejillas y en la frente, parecía que lo habían revolcado por tierra del bosque ya que estaba completamente sucio, si no era atendido inmediatamente las heridas se le infectaría… y lo más probable es que… no, ella no quería pensar en eso. Ginny explotó en llanto al verlo de esa forma, siempre había sido el altivo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – Tartamudeó bastante asustada. Él la miró tiernamente y logró acariciarle la mejilla manchándola un poco con sangre. Ginny besó su mano.

-¿Estas bien, preciosa? – Su voz sonaba ronca, destruida, ya no había poder en esa voz. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente, el dolor había vuelto, ahora con muchísima más intensidad. Hasta hace unos minutos lo había odiado, ahora se sentía pesimamente por haberlo siquiera pensado. Logró asentir. Se levantó para buscar un poco de agua en el baño. Estaba sucia, pero de algo le serviría, consiguió llevarla hasta el rubio en un cuenco más o menos grande. Intentó limpiar un poco las heridas del pecho de Draco con su mano, pero la sangre no paraba de salir.

**Estar contigo es ver el mundo de una forma distinta a las demás personas. Es ver el cielo multicolor cuando simplemente es celeste, es ver a un unicornio cuando nos adentrábamos en el bosque una de las muchas noches de otoño e imaginar toda la historia que había tras él, es ver más allá de lo evidente. Es ver magia, luz y color fundiéndose en un arriesgado baile, tratando de dominarse mientras instintivamente se complementaban. Es ver formas luminosas en movimiento, en mitad de la noche totalmente oscura y apagada. Intentábamos vernos todas las noches después de la cena ¿Recuerdas cuando Filch te encontró cerca al retrato de la Dama Gorda? Tu cara era un poema, una pintura… Casi exploto de risa de no ser por Filch, por suerte no me vio, las armaduras son un buen lugar para esconderse. Nuestro lugar favorito era la periferia del bosque prohibido, algunas veces nos adentrábamos más, pero soy una persona a la que le gusta seguir hasta cierto punto las reglas, así que solía detenerte después de avanzar cerca de un kilometro. Eras como mi príncipe azul del perfecto e infinito cuento de hadas. Recordaba cada palabra que me decías; "Si tienes algún problema, estas en peligro o están sucediendo cosas extrañas, ve directamente al bosque." Te había empezado a idolatrar, tus palabras eran como un perfecto monólogo, uno de esos largos de Shakespeare. Si, el autor muggle… sé que no te gustan los muggles… Cállate. "Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es «Montesco»? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo. ¡Ah, ponte otro nombre! ¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre. Si Romeo no se llamase Romeo, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera!" ¿Recuerdas? Te lo leí el otro día, Romeo y Julieta… ¿No te parece que queda perfecto con nosotros? Debes respirar, Draco, no me dejes. "¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré. Si jurases, podrías ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe. O, si crees que soy tan fácil, me pondré áspera y rara, y diré «no» con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti." Vamos Draco, te amo. **

-Ginny, no sirve de nada, va a seguir saliendo sangre. – Articuló Draco entre muecas de dolor. Ginny comenzó a limpiarle un poco el rostro, quería admirarlo, dentro de todo, seguía hermoso.

-Te pondrás bien. – Sabía que no lo haría. – La ayuda llegará pronto. – Parecía que decía palabras de aliento más para ella que para él.

-Sabes que no lo haré y la verdad lo dudo. – Sonrió dulcemente, Ginny se estremeció.

-Es de mala educación leer la mente de las personas, Draco Malfoy. – Susurró Ginny expulsando un par de lágrimas. – Harry y los demás deben estar por llegar, las cosas se pondrán bien.

-San Potter debe estar muerto para este momento. – Gimió Draco sintiendo muchísimo dolor, aparte de las heridas su marca tenebrosa había comenzado a arder increíblemente. El corazón de Ginny se encogió de sobremanera, Harry no podía estar muerto, la guerra no podía estar perdida, todos sabían que Voldemort no tenía esperanza ¿O tal vez si? – Debes ser fuerte, las cosas aquí se van a poner feas y no te voy a poder ayudar. – Draco tenía esa voz… esa voz que nadie debería tener en ningún momento.

-Draco, cállate, vas a salir bien de esta.

- Ginny, prométeme que estarás bien y serás fuerte. – Ginny volvió a explotar, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

**Recuerdo cuando tú me dijiste "te amo", lo musitaste antes que yo, increíblemente. No estábamos en el bosque, donde normalmente sucedían las cosas lindas e inexplicables de nuestra relación, nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor, peleando a la entrada, intentando recrear alguna de nuestras discusiones pasadas, actuando para un público que deseábamos cayera en nuestra trampa. Los rumores de que ahora nos sonreíamos en los pasillos iban incrementándose día a día, la pelea debía ser precisa y perfecta. Una cachetada, tomaste mi mano y me jalaste. Nuestros rostros quedaron a dos escasos centímetros, y ahí a la vista de todos (más no al oído de todos) murmuraste las dos palabras que me destruyeron mentalmente. Después gritaste que era la escoria de la sociedad y que no merecía vivir, pero eso ya no era importante, por que me amabas. **

**Jamás había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, sentir que algo es parte de mi, que se ha vuelto indispensable ¿Desde cuando un hombre debe abarcar tanto en mi vida? Soy una muchacha independiente, que sabe arreglárselas sola, una muchacha que soportó a sus hermanos trogloditas toda su vida… y ahora… ¿no puedo ni siquiera pensar en estar dos segundos lejos de ti? Empezó tan de pronto que no me dio tiempo de pensarlo, de darme cuenta de que eres un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, así como Romeo y Julieta. Te amo aun más de lo que Julieta amó a Romeo, te amo más de lo que tú me amas a mí. **

-¡Se esta muriendo, imbéciles! ¡Sáquenos de aquí! – Gritó Ginny enfebrecida golpeando la puerta, lastimándose fuertemente las manos.

-Ginny. – Volvió a gemir Draco, ella se acercó rápidamente a él. – Abrázame. – Se asustó.

-¡NO, CÁLLATE! – Gritó. – Ni te atrevas a decirme que tienes frio, todos los muggles lo dicen en las películas, el principal va a morir y le dice a la chica sexy que lo abrace por que tiene frio. – No podía para de llorar, pero aun así lo abrazó.

-¿Veo que tu ego no ha desaparecido, la chica sexy serias tú no? – Ginny tenía ganas de pegarle. Con la voz casi destruida Draco agrego. – Háblame de algo.

-No se me ocurre que decirte. – No podía seguir. También lo decían en las películas muggles.

-Cuéntame nuestra historia. – Ginny sonrió tristemente, que le contara su historia…

-Mi amor por ti empezó…

**Tú lograste que mis ojos se abrieran, que la realidad no fuera solo la que yo conocía, que mis límites se expandieran, lograste que se abrieran a un mundo totalmente nuevo, a una dimensión distinta, a un planeta totalmente distinto al que yo vivía. Me infectaste con el veneno de tus besos, me teletrasnportaste, me volviste sublime, me transformaste. Trascendiste a un nivel de mi que nadie conocía y nadie nunca más llegará a conocer, por que un amor como el nuestro no se volverá a ver. **

-¡DRACO! – Sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos y acababan de perder todo tipo de brillo, su mano ya no apretaba la de Ginny fuertemente aferrándose peligrosamente a la vida, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, él ya no estaba ahí. Un hilo de sangre seguía brotando por su boca, ahora ambos estaban sobre un charco bastante grande de sangre escarlata. Ginny volvió a gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Se desesperó, comenzó a besar el rostro del rubio una y otra vez, manchándose el suyo con la sangre.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez ningún mortifago le dio la cara. Ahora escuchaba millones de explosiones a lo lejos, veía rayos de colores detrás de la silueta Harry, quien la miraba preocupado. Ginny lloraba con el cuerpo de Draco inerte en las piernas, se aferraba de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaban ambos completamente cubiertos de sangre, pero él estaba seguro que la mayor parte de esta era del Slytherin.

-¡Ginny, vámonos! – Gritó Harry bastante asustado intentado jalar a la pelirroja por el codo. No se movió, solo lloraba. – Ginny esta muerto, debemos irnos. – Ginny no hablaba, no lo miraba. Harry tuvo que separarla con mucha fuerza entre sus gritos y golpes, del cuerpo de su amado, la cargó y la sacó de la extraña mansión donde los habían apresado.

**Tal vez las cosas no han salido como ambos lo esperábamos. La guerra nunca llegará a nosotros, viviremos en una cabaña alejada, tal vez en las montañas, o en la playa, yo siempre había querido ir a la playa y tú querías cumplir mis sueños a toda costa. Tal vez jamás lleguemos a tener una mascota para llamarla Shakespeare, tal vez nunca llegues a darme ese anillo de esmeraldas que vimos en el Hogsmade, tal vez no volvamos a ver un amanecer, ni una estrella, ni el cuerpo del otro a una distancia mínima. O, tal vez, la vida nos sonría, las flores no se marchiten, tal vez no todos los amores imposibles deben tener el mismo final.**

**Debes sonreír Malfoy, mírame y sonríe. Dime que me amas, que sin mi no puedes vivir. Aférrate a la vida con garras por que sin ti yo no vivo. ¿Draco? Vamos, respóndeme… Interrúmpeme… ¡Draco!**


End file.
